


Make Daddy Happy

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Smut, Trans male friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Just a little playtime with daddy Chanyeol.





	Make Daddy Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: https://lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com/  
> Request more there! (I am Admin A)

“Please daddy”, I whispered, head thrown back and breath leaving me in hot puffs. My legs were shaking, as I tried to keep them in the air. The strain added to the insane please of wet muscle prodding at my hole, got me seeing stars on my eyelids. I felt Chanyeol chuckle against my heated skin. 

“Just because you beg prettily, doesn’t mean that I will just give you what you want, baby boy.” I whined. He was always like that, indulging himself in enjoying my body and playing with me, until he was going crazy himself. His tongue travelled up, sucking my most sensitive part, until I almost came. I let out a frustrated noise, when he stopped to return to lapping at my hole again. My hand flew to his hair, tugging at it needily. I was so close to coming undone, but I needed him to stop playing around. 

Chanyeol took a firm hold of my hand and finally got his tongue away from between my legs. I was panting, highly aroused, as I watched him come eye-to-eye with me. His pupils almost swallowed his irises and I could tell he was trying to look intimidating. “Did I tell you, you could move your hands away from the bedpost?” I shook my head slowly. My throat was suddenly dry. I knew exactly how hard I was going to get it tonight. “Get in position.”

He didn’t need to tell me twice. “Yes, daddy.” As soon as he let me go, I flipped over and got on my knees. Apparently I was too slow. He bent me over and forced my hands around the metal bars of the bedpost. I felt his hands all over me, feeling me up, swiping teasingly at my nipples, before giving my ass a good squeeze, nails digging into the soft skin. 

“My baby boy is so impatient…” he slipped a finger into me. The digit curled, feeling around for the sweet spot. “What is more important to you, baby? Making daddy happy or getting that orgasm as soon as you can?” Without warning, a second finger joined the first. I let out a strained moan. 

“Making daddy happy”, I sobbed, “I’m sorry, daddy.” His fingers were gentle and I knew I had to enjoy that for as long as I could. He didn’t say anything for a while. He was playing with me again, experimenting with his fingers until I almost drooled all over myself. When he pulled his fingers out, my head was hanging between my arms. I was shaking, close, so close. 

“You do not come until I tell you to. That’s your punishment for being impatient. Okay, baby boy?” I thought for a moment, if I could handle more of this. I needed a moment to think, but Chanyeol didn’t rush me. I nodded, letting out a small ‘yes’, when I came to the conclusion that I loved being played with like this. 

I felt Chanyeol’s length grinding against my hole, before he slowly pushed it in. When he was met with little resistance, he decided that waiting was not on the table today. I bit my lip to keep the neighbours happy, while he mercilessly rutted against me. I felt the tip of his cock reach deep in me. He didn’t bother pulling out much, knowing how much I loved for him to deep fuck me. When a little loud moan left my lips, he slapped his hand around my mouth, pulling my head towards him with it. I was both silenced and forced to arch my back. 

I moaned against his hand, trying to beg to come. My eyes rolled back and I clenched down on him. He took the hint. I expected him to lean in and whisper in my ear with that husky voice to come for him, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled out, left me clenching around air, twitching and trying to orgasm anyway, but it was no use. “Back on your back and legs up. Let’s try this again, shall we?”


End file.
